Vendetta Judgement
"I WISHED I JUST KEPT MY MOUTH SHUT!" - Vendetta lamenting about what led to her creation Vendetta Judgement is the adopted daughter of Nemesis, the Goddess of Vengeance. She is a Rebel as she doesn't wish to bring harm to anyone and would rather let karma take its toll. Her weapon is a giant folding fan named Slicer. She no longer attends Ever After High and is currently taking refuge in New Troy along with the other members of the Rebel Mythos. After the events of the final battle she settles down in the mortal world where she finds love with a human and settles down as a private investigator with strong links to a government agency as well as a part time black OP and special agent. Personality In the past Vendetta was a cold, spiteful, vengeful and obedient individual, actually brainwashed would be a better explanation. Upon coming to EAH and after joining the Rebels, she has become more friendly, warm and cheerful. She had a hard time adjusting since all she knew growing up was vengeance and death. She is very much prone to panic attacks if she is triggered. In the past she acted on what she thought was balance and justice, but in reality it was simply causing more deaths and unnecessary sacrifices, eventually she realized her mother's perception on what is true and balanced is skewed. Over time she's become very kind and open as well as competitive and humorous. Appearance Vendetta has light skin, dusty blue eyes and chin length ashen-black hair with some of it covering her right eye. She often wears a slightly unzipped, sleeveless grey and dusty white hoodie, underneath she wears a strapless black and dark green sports bra top, black shorts, dark forest green belts around her arms, hips and another slung across her shoulder and a pair of black and grey sneakers. For training she wears a black tube top underneath a black-green over-bust corset, long black leggings, bandages around her arms and shinobi sandals. Her cursed seal is on her right shoulder in the shape of a yin-yang and when activated it moves to her right eye and takes the shape of her mother's symbol. In season 2, her hair is now longer and untied, her outfit changes slightly, her hoodie is now cropped and sleeveless and she wears a mesh shirt underneath. As an adult her hair has grown out reaching her waist which she keeps in a bun, she is shown wearing a white top underneath a black and dark blue suit, a tie. black pants and dark grey shoes. Abilities Vendetta has the ability to tell when people are lyingand predict upcoming moves, powers given to her by Nemesis through her cursed seal, in order to prepare her for her destiny, with her ability to project past memories as a side effect. Vendetta has great physical strength as she wields a giant folding fan and can use it as a high caliber assault rifle. She incredibly agile and flexible and can dodge almost any attacks or spells thrown at her. How she fits into her myth Vendetta was once a human named Myrtle. As a young girl her father was drafted into a war and all that came back of him was his bloodied and torn soldier uniform. This caused her grief stricken mother to become abusive towards her. Vendetta prayed to Nemesis in hopes of restoring balance to her broken family and for deliverance. Nemesis instructed the girl to first exact vengeance by killing her mother and to restore balance, kill herself as well. Vendetta did as she was told but before she could kill herself, Nemesis saved her, made her immortal and adopted her as her own daughter. As she was impressed by Vendetta's loyalty and faithfulness, and of course was the one who renamed her Vendetta. Nemesis then began the slow and painful process of brainwashing Vendetta, using physical force, a cursed seal, emotional abuse and Vendetta's own loyalty towards her. Turning the once human girl into a cold and ruthless demigoddess. One day Vendetta was kidnapped by a man who wanted to marry her, but he was quickly hunted down by Nemesis and was decapitated right in front of Vendetta. The blood splattered onto her right eye, and this caused Vendetta to slowly slip from being brainwashed, as she begins to question her mother's ways. She was eventually forced to come to EAH. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Rebels